The Color Smurfette/Part 1
It is a bright and beautiful day. The birds are chirping their songs of happiness. Every creature from the forest is seen with a companion of its own. Gargamel is seen watching this scenery from a window from his house. He slams the window shut. Gargamel: Blah! Valentine’s day. Ugh, how utterly gruesome this day is! Scruple: Gee Gargy, is there ever a day that you don’t despise at all? Gargamel: There is one good thing about today. Gargamel gives off an evil laugh and goes to his pot. He begins to stir it. Scruple: What are we doing this time, Gargy? Scruple approaches the pot, and quickly covers his nose due to an awful odor coming out of the pot. Gargamel: Those wretched little Smurfs will all be busy trying to get the attention of the Smurfette. Let’s see if they will feel the same after I restore her to her original appearance. Scruple: Gargy, we already tried that! What makes you so sure that it will work again?! Are you even trying? Gargamel: Ah, but I will not change her heart. I will only change her appearance. Papa Smurf will not know how to change her back. She will be forced to come back to me so that I may help her. In return, she will swear allegiance to me again and help me get those wretched Smurfs. Yes! At last, a plan that will work. I’m a genius! Scruple: But how will we get her this time? Gargamel: Simple. Every Smurf will be bothering that little wretch so much that she will need to go to the forest to get some time for her self. That is where we surprise her and wham her with this. Gargamel puts on a backpack and grabs binoculars and runs out with his potion. Gargamel: Come along, Scruple! The day isn’t getting any younger! Azrael, you maging fur ball! Get out here! The three are seen running out to the forest looking and searching. Scruple: Gee Gargy, don’t you think we should hide in the bushes first? That way, no Smurf will suspect us and we’ll be able to find Smurfette a lot easier. Gargamel: That’s a great idea! Glad I thought of it. Gargamel gives off his evil laugh as Scruple only gives a face palm and then shakes his head. Meanwhile, all the Smurfs are seen singing the Smurf song as they pick flowers and fold Valentine cards. They are all seen heading to Smurfette’s house and dropping flowers, chocolate, and letters right in her front door. Papa Smurf is seen trying to use the exercise equipment that was given to him by Hefty. Grandpa Smurf is only watching him surprised. Grandpa: Great sarsaparilla! Look at them go! Papa Smurf? Are you seeing this? Papa Smurf: Hold on Grandpa. Ugh… Yeah… Papa Smurf stops lifting and stands tall, making a bone cracking noise. Grandpa: Don’t tell me that you’re trying to look more fit for Smurfette? Papa Smurf: Uh.. uhm.. well… I… Grandpa: Papa Smurf, I must say how greatly disappointed I am in you. You should be ashamed. Papa Smurf: Forgive me, Grandpa. It has been a very long time. I am in need of a companion. Sadly, there are times I fear this Glovey Smurf will sweep her away. Grandpa: Smurfette is way too young for either of us. She should be allowed to choose her special Smurf when the time comes. It will be her choice. And besides, she already has too much trouble. Just look outside. Grandpa walks Papa Smurf to the window. Both elders see Smurfette trying to hide by lurking behind Smurf houses to go hide in the forest. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! Everyone is trying to catch her attention. Grandpa: Well, not every Smurf is there. Papa Smurf is seen counting his Smurfs. Papa Smurf: I don’t see any of my Smurfs missing. Grandpa points at Glovey, who is way too busy playing games with the Smurflings. Papa Smurf: I never did understand Glovey Smurf. He seems to be… a Smurfling in a Smurf body. Perhaps that is why he can never recall anything from where he came from. Grandpa: Look again. Both Smurfs see Smurfette approach the Smurflings. Smurfette is seen speaking to Glovey. Glovey then gives a smile, and nods. He begins to moonwalk behind Smurfette and then spins around her. The Smurflings are seen laughing at Smurfette, as she looks confused until she turns around and sees Glovey making bunny ears on her head with his fingers. She slaps his hand and laughs along with him. (The scene zooms in to them now.) Smurfette: Oh you! I’ll get you with something better! Sassette: Holy mowley, Smurfette! Don’t get Applehead too hard. Smurfette: Applehead? Smurfette falls to the ground laughing hard. Glovey: Hey, I don’t think it’s that funny… Snappy: Duh, Smurfette! It’s his secret name we gave him! Smurfette gets up and tackles Glovey down to the ground. Glovey gets frightened. She looks angry and then kisses his cheek. He looks puzzled. He gets up smiling nervously, with his cheeks glowing red. Nat: I don’t know about you Smurfs, but I’m in the mood for a swim. Slouchy: Hey, yeah. Let’s all go swimming. Glovey: But I don’t wan… The Smurflings all pull onto Glovey and run off to the forest leaving Smurfette behind. Glovey quickly smiles and waves back at Smurfette. Smurfette waves at Glovey and then walks by herself to the forest. Smurfette: (Thoughts) He’s really sweet and charming. He doesn’t try too hard like the others. I think it’s sweet of them, but they need to know I have my own feelings too. Maybe If I follow Glovey, I can probably hear what he is saying about me to the Smurflings. Smurfette follows the tracks of the Smurflings and he sees them all in a river swimming except for Sassette and Glovey. Sassette appears to be trying to push Glovey inside the river but he keeps resisting. Sassette: Go! Go! Go! Glovey: Nooooooo! I just took a shower! I’m a good Smurf! The other Smurflings then pull onto his legs and drag him in to the river, as he gives off a high pitch cry and falls into the water. The Smurflings then cheer. Glovey quickly runs out and begins to run into the forest, leaving behind a dripping trail of water. He then bumps himself on Smurfette. Glovey: Ow… Huh? Smurfette? Smurfette: Hey Glovey. I was wondering if you wanted to follow me to the forest? Glovey: And do what? Smurfette: Just to talk. That is all. Glovey: Well, I was supposed to be with Nat, Snappy, Slouchy, and Sassette. Smurfette: I’m sure they won’t mind. Smurfette grabs Glovey’s hand making him turn nervous again. She takes Glovey to a spot far away from the village. In one of the bushes, Gargamel is seen hiding. Scruple: Gargy! I see her! Gargamel: Excellent, Scruple. Get ready? Glovey and Smurfette finally stop in a shady area and sit together. Glovey: Well, what’s in your mind? Smurfette: Do you know what today is? Glovey: Hmm… Is it your birthday? Smurfette laughs. Smurfette: No silly. It’s Valentine’s Day. You see, years ago, I waited for my Prince Smurfing to arrive to win my heart. Glovey: Oh, and you want me to help you find him? I mean, I’m not familiar with any princes, but I’ll keep an eye out. Oh, who am I kidding? Smurfette, I know it is Valentine’s Day. I guess it’s appropriate to tell you how I feel about you here. I… Gargamel then jumps out and throws the serum all over Smurfette making a big explosion to occur. Both Smurfs are heard coughing. Glovey catches a glimpse of Gargamel running away with Scruple and Azrael. Glovey then sees Smurfette change her appearance. Glovey: Smurfette! What did that wizard do to you? Smurfette: What do you mean?! Smurfette runs to a pond and sees her reflection in the water. She begins to cry. Smurfette: Oh no! Glovey, don’t look at me! Why did Gargamel have to ruin this day for me?! Oh boo hoo hoo! Smurfette runs away back to the Smurf village crying as every Smurf runs and screams as they see Smurfette approach the village. They are all heard screaming, “Look out! Smurfette has turned all evil again!” and “It’s the ugly Smurfette!” Glovey is seen running behind Smurfette calling for her. Glovey: Smurfette, wait! The Smurflings find Glovey and they appear angry. Snappy: There you are, Romeo! You ditched us to go play with Smurfette instead! Glovey: You guys, that wizard came and changed Smurfette. Look! I tried to talk to her, but she ran away crying. Nat: Glovey! That’s the evil Smurfette! Gargamel tried this trick a long time ago. Glovey: No, no! She’s not evil. Why won’t anybody help her? Glovey runs inside Papa Smurf’s lab and finds Smurfette in there. Papa Smurf: I’m sorry, Smurfette. I tried everything I could. I don’t know why my magic isn’t working. I’m afraid you are going to be stuck this way, forever. Smurfette begins to cry again. Smurfette: Now I’ll always be ugly to everyone! Oh boo! Hoo! Hoo! Glovey: Papa Smurf! Why can’t you help her? Papa Smurf: Glovey, do you know how this happened? Glovey: That Gargamel guy did this to her. He threw some kind of smoke. Papa Smurf: Gargamel, I should’ve known. Only he will know how to change you back. He is most likely expecting us to go to him; obviously a trap. Grandpa: Smurfette, appearances aren't everything. You’re still the same Smurfette we will all know and love. Don’t let your looks take the best of you. Smurfette wipes her tears and hugs all three Smurfs. She then goes outside and tries to talk to the other Smurfs. They all either ignore her, or tell her to go away. She gets upset and starts to cry again as she runs to the woods. Glovey gets angry and goes into the middle of the village to get the attention of the Smurfs. Glovey: What is wrong with all of you Smurfs?! Why are you treating her different? Do you all realize how mean you acted? You should all be ashamed... The Smurfs only get angry and pick up Glovey and toss him out of the village. Glovey gets up rubbing his head to remove the pain. He sees Smurfette walking away sniffling and wiping her tears. Glovey: Smurfette, wait! Please don’t go… Smurfette: Why aren’t you running away with the rest of the Smurfs? Glovey: I can’t hide my feelings from you, especially on this day. You need to know that what I have told you before was true. I really do have these feelings for you. Glovey approaches Smurfette and grabs her hands. Glovey: Smurfette… I love you. And I don’t care how you look like. Smurfette smiles and a tear comes out of her eye. Glovey puts his nose right on Smurfette’s nose. Both Smurfs begin to wag their tails at a rapid rate. Smurfette: Glovey? Why didn’t I see this before? Throughout my life, many have tried to force love or marriage onto me. I tried looking hard for that right Smurf. And then you come out of nowhere. I… Suddenly, Gargamel jumps out with his net and captures both Smurfs. Gargamel: Gotcha! This plan worked even better than I had hope! I got two Smurfs rather than one! The Smurfs will definitely have to come to me to rescue you two rotten fools! Glovey: Why are you doing this? Gargamel: Zip it, mittens! Glovey: It’s Glovey… Well, at least I got to tell you how I feel before I go away. Wait, wizard! Gargamel: What do you want Smurf?! Glovey: Let’s make a deal. I can help you get something else instead. Surely there is something you may need more than Smurfs. Gargamel: We shall see after we get to my home! Gargamel walks in his house and slams Glovey and Smurfette inside a cage. Scruple is seen sweeping the place with a broom. Scruple: You only got two?! Gargamel: Now then Smurf, let’s talk. Glovey: You want the Smurfs to make gold, right? Gargamel nods. Glovey: What if I was to go and gather alternative ingredients for your gold making formula, and in return you free Smurfette and not bother the Smurfs ever again? Gargamel: How do I know that you’re not tricking me, Smurf?! Scruple: He’s right, Gargy. Look. Your book does mention alternative options to replace Smurfs for making gold. Gargamel: Very well, Smurf. You will be allowed to leave, but heed my warning. I will be watching you through my cauldron to make sure there are no funny tricks. Gargamel opens the cell and releases Glovey and gives him a folded list to fit in his pocket. Gargamel: These are the ingredients you must find. They are located inside a volcano in Dreadful Hollow. This shouldn’t be so hard for somebody like you. You better get going. You have until the end of the day, or you’ll never see your Smurfette again. Smurfette: Glovey… You don’t have to do this. Glovey: I have to, Smurfette. I’ll be back. I promise. Gargamel picks up Glovey and grabs a bow and sends him flying out the window making him fly off into the woods. Gargamel then stirs his cauldron, revealing Glovey walking down the road as he enters a dark forest. Gargamel: Excellent. I will get my ingredients after all. I still don’t understand why you’re not in your full original state. The formula said that you would turn dark in time. Scruple: Actually Gargy, it says here that she can only be evil if she is heartless. You technically gave her a heart. Also, she can return to her normal appearance if she finds her true love. Gargamel: What a shame, because every Smurf loves her, and she only loves them as her brothers. Smurfette stops and thinks. Smurfette: (Thoughts) Glovey… I think I love you… Scruple: Look, Gargy. He’s about to jump inside the volcano! Gargamel: Of course you, fool! That is where the first ingredient is; the heart of fire. Glovey is seen jumping inside the volcano. He lands in a small rocky pathway. He begins to walk in tippy toes, while trying not to get burned. He then jumps to another ledge, and accidentally ends up burning his tail. He starts hopping around, hitting his tail to put out the fire. Glovey begins to run and jump through many obstacles until he sees a burning stone in the shape of a heart on top of a podium. He reaches for it with his left hand, and he begins to burn himself again. He tries again with his right hand, and is saved by his glove. Gargamel: (Voice) Excellent work, Mittens! Go and get the next ingredient! Glovey: (Sighs) It’s Glovey, not Mittens… Smurf to [[The Color Smurfette/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:The Color Smurfette Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes